Пауш, Рэнди
| Место рождения = Балтимор, Мэриленд, США | Дата смерти = | Место смерти = Chesapeake, Вирджиния | Гражданство = США | Научная сфера = Информатика | Место работы = Университет Карнеги — Меллон Университет Вирджинии | Альма-матер = Брауновский университет, Университет Карнеги — Меллон | Научный руководитель = Альфред Спектор ( ) | Знаменитые ученики = | Известен как = Создатель образовательного проекта Алиса Воодушевляющая речь о жизни Автор бестселлера Борьба с раком | Награды и премии = Karl V. Karlstrom Outstanding Educator Award ACM Special Interest Group on Computer Science Education Award for Outstanding Contributions to Computer Science Education Time' Time 100 | Сайт = }} Рэнди Пауш ( , 23 октября 1960 года — 25 июля 2008 года) — профессор информатики университета Карнеги-Меллона (CMU), Питтсбург, штат Пенсильвания. В сентябре 2006 года, в 45 лет, ему был поставлен диагноз «метастатический рак поджелудочной железы». Почти год ему проводили хирургическое лечение и экспериментальную химиотерапию, но в августе 2007 года врачи сообщили, что опухоль метастазировала в его печень и селезёнку. После этого Рэнди назначили курс паллиативной химиотерапии, чтобы продлить жизнь как можно дольше — по оценкам, сделанным в то время — от трёх до шести месяцев. 2 мая 2008 года ПЭТ-сканирование показало, что рак распространился на лёгкие, некоторые лимфатические узлы в груди, также были обнаружены метастазы в брюшине и забрюшинном пространстве. Личное мужество учёного проявилось в серии откровенных публичных выступлений с целью увеличения финансирования исследований раковых заболеваний и для привлечения общественного внимания к судьбам тяжелобольных. Профессиональные достижения Рэнди Пауш получил учёную степень бакалавра в области компьютерных наук в Университете Брауна и доктора философии по вычислительной технике в университете Карнеги-Меллона. Он был одним из основателей (вместе с Don Marinelli) Центра развлекательных технологий (ETC) в CMU; основал курс «Построение виртуальных миров» в CMU и преподавал его десять лет. Его звания и должности — National Science Foundation Presidential Young Investigator, Lilly Foundation Teaching Fellow, профессор департамента компьютерных наук Университета штата Вирджиния в школе инженерии и прикладной науки с 1988 до 1997 года. Он выполнил исследовательскую работу для подразделения Walt Disney Imagineering and Electronic Arts (EA), а также консультировал Google по вопросам разработки пользовательского интерфейса. Рэнди является автором и соавтором пяти книг и более 70 статей, а также основателем программного проекта Alice. Рэнди получил две награды от ACM (англ. Association for Computing Machinery,) в 2007 году за достижения в области компьютерного образования: за выдающийся вклад в дело образовательного процесса компьютерных наук он был удостоен премии Karl V. Karlstrom Outstanding Educator Award и премии ACM Special Interest Group on Computer Science Education Award. В том же 2007 году он стал членом ассоциации ACM. Борьба с раком В 2006 году Рэнди был поставлен диагноз терминальный рак поджелудочной железы, и в августе 2007 года было спрогнозировано, что у него осталось от трёх до шести месяцев хорошего здоровья. Врачи оценили, что шансы прожить 5 лет составляют не более 5 %. Вскоре он со своей семьёй (жена и три ребенка) вернулся в Вирджинию. Рэнди поставил перед собой задачу оставить детям как можно больше воспоминаний о себе как об отце и решил жить оставшиеся дни не как тяжелобольной, но с полной отдачей для своей семьи и для себя. 13 марта 2008 года Рэнди выступил с инициативой увеличения федерального финансирования для борьбы с раком поджелудочной железы перед сенатом США, перед Подкомитетами по труду, здравоохранению и социальными службами, образования и соответствующих учреждений. «Последняя Лекция» 18 сентября 2007 года Рэнди представил «Последнюю общественную Лекцию» на тему «''Действительное достижение мечты вашего детства''» в CMU. Это выступление — из серии лекций, где известных учёных просят глубоко задуматься и выступить с гипотетической «'окончательной речью»', чтобы «''с мудростью высказаться перед всем миром, если бы вы знали, что это был ваш последний шанс?» 'Видео''' с русскими субтитрами доступно по этой ссылке: YouTube.com. Ещё одна видеоверсия лекции на русском языке — RuTube.ru. В конце 2008 года издательство ЭКСМО напечатало русский перевод книги «Последняя лекция» (ISBN 978-5-699-30274-1). Другие лекции и выступления * Рэнди представил обновлённую версию своей лекции «Тайм Менеджмент» 27 ноября 2007 года в университете штата Вирджиния, США, выступив перед аудиторией более чем 850 человек. * В марте 2008 года Рэнди выступил перед Конгрессом с заявлением о необходимости увеличить финансирование и оказать поддержку исследований раковых заболеваний (злокачественных опухолей). Видеозапись выступления предоставлена филантропической организацией Pancreatic Cancer Action Network. Смерть 25 июля 2008 года Рэнди Пауш умер от рака поджелудочной железы в семейном доме в Вирджинии, США (Chesapeake, Virginia), куда он переехал, чтобы жена Джей и дети Дилан, Логан и Хлоя пожили с родственниками после его смерти.[http://apnews.myway.com/article/20080725/D9252UGG0.html Prof whose 'last lecture' became a sensation dies], Ramit Plushnick-Masti, Associated Press, July 25, 2008. Ссылки # Confronting Death, video reprise of Randy Pausch’s «Last Lecture», from the Oprah Winfrey Show # Randy Pausch, домашняя страница Рэнди на сайте Университета Карнеги-Меллона # The Alice Project, проект «Алиса» — повышение эффективности обучения программированию # Entertainment Technology Center, программа ETC Университета Карнеги-Меллона # Randy Pausch’s «Last Lecture» (description | impact) # Randy Pausch’s «Last Lecture» (closed captions (English, Chinese) | subtitles (English, German)) # Health update page # Historical news articles about Randy Pausch Литература # Последняя лекция. Эксмо, 2008. # Learning to Program with Alice, Brief Edition (with Wanda P Dann and Stephen Cooper) (2006) ISBN 0132397757 # [http://www.thelastlecture.com/ The Last Lecture (2008)] ISBN 1401323251 Примечания Категория:Родившиеся в 1960 году Категория:Умершие в 2008 году Категория:Умершие от рака Категория:Исследователи искусственного интеллекта Категория:Учёные США